120 Moments in Time
by Itisjustmyself
Summary: <html><head></head>120 moments in time. 120 keywords. 120 little drabbles and one shots. 120 stories to be told. 120 times from angst to romance. 120 glimpses into the life of two persons. 120 times witch and vampire. 120 times pure Bamon.</html>
1. 120 Moments in Time

**A/N: So guys, here is my next project. I found this on the German fan fiction page and loved the idea. You get 120 words, which are listed down there and you write little one shots or drabbles for those words. And since I needed a new project, because I just finished IJWYTKWIA (this one will definitely get a shorter name) I decided to do this. The one shots/drabbles won't be in the order they are on the list, as I tend to write what comes to my mind and I think I will be able to update faster, when I have a choice on what to center the text around. **

001. In between Worlds  
>002. Love<br>003. Sunset **- written, see Chapter 2**  
>004. Deep<br>005. Seeking Solace  
>006. Break Away<br>007. Eden  
>008. Innocence - <strong>written, see Chapter 20<strong>  
>009. Drive<br>010. Breathe Again **- written, see Chapter 7**  
>011. Memory<br>012. Insanity  
>013. Abuse<br>014. Smile **- written, see Chapter 4**  
>015. Emotionless<br>016. Caged  
>017. Blood<br>018. Candy  
>019. Snow<br>020. Fortitude  
>021. Anomaly<br>022. Forest - **written, see Chapter 18**  
>023. Cat<br>024. Me Time **- written, see Chapter 5**  
>025. Trouble Lurking<br>026. Never Cry  
>027. Poison<br>028. Anguish  
>029. Curious - <strong>written, see Chapter 23<strong>  
>030. Rain - <strong>written, see Chapter 17<strong>  
>031. Defile<br>032. Never Look Back  
>033. Provoke<br>034. Mechanical  
>035. Hold My Hand<br>036. Precious Treasure  
>037. Eyes - <strong>written, see Chapter 9<strong>  
>038. Abandoned<br>039. Dreams  
>040. Black and Blue<strong> - written, see Chapter 6<strong>  
>041. Teamwork<br>042. Standing Still  
>043. Dying<br>044. Two Roads  
>045. Illusion<br>046. Family  
>047. Homunculi<br>048. Orphan  
>049. Stripes<br>050. Breaking the Rules  
>051. Games - <strong>written, see Chapter 19<strong>  
>052. Claustrophobia<br>053. Keeping a Secret  
>054. City<br>055. Waiting  
>056. Hell-Bent<br>057. Sacrifice  
>058. Bittersweet<br>059. Suffocate  
>060. Rejection - <strong>written, see Chapter 22<strong>  
>061. Fairy Tale - <strong>written, see Chapter 12<strong>  
>062. Djinn<br>063. Come-hither  
>064. Amputation<br>065. Contort  
>066. Suicide<br>067. Security Blanket  
>068. Bully<br>069. Annoyance  
>070. Wanton<br>071. Obsession  
>072. Pawn<br>073. I Can't **- written, see Chapter 3**  
>074. Demented<br>075. Mirror - **written, see Chapter 13**  
>076. Broken Pieces - <strong>written, see Chapter 8<strong>  
>077. Test - <strong>written, see Chapter 15<strong>  
>078. The Fool<br>079. Disease  
>080. Words<br>081. Edge  
>082. Forever - <strong>written, see Chapter 14<strong>  
>083. Heal<br>084. Out Cold  
>085. Spiral<br>086. Seeing Red  
>087. Appetite<br>088. Pain  
>089. Through the Fire<br>090. Sephia  
>091. Drowning<br>092. Die for you  
>093. Give Up - <strong>written, see Chapter <strong>**24**  
>094. Last Hope<br>095. Streets  
>096. In the Storm<br>097. Regret  
>098. Puzzle<br>099. Solitude - **written, see Chapter 10**  
>100. Relaxation<br>101. Emo  
>102. Act your age -<strong> written, see Chapter 21<strong>  
>103. Covet<br>104. Detached  
>105. Belittle<br>106. Confusion  
>107. Dog - <strong>written, see Chapter 16<strong>  
>108. Moonlight<br>109. Secret Place  
>110. Annex<br>111. Coward  
>112. Emulate<br>113. Kami  
>114. Place of God<br>115. Delicate  
>116. All my fault<br>117. Chains  
>118. Ferocious<br>119. Autumn - **written, see Chapter 11**  
>120. Loser<p> 


	2. 3 Sunset

**3. Sunset**

Bonnie Bennett entered the boarding house quietly. She left the door open as she knew he would hear it closing and walked into the study. Her bare feet were quiet on the wooden floor as she entered the room whose walls were hidden behind rows of books. At the end of the room was a large glass window and the blood red rays of the setting sun illuminated the night black piano. Snow white long fingers brushed across the keys and a bitter sweet melody filled the air that seemed to have stopped moving. The young witch was unable to breathe as she watched the beauty in front of her eyes. She would have never expected to see him like that and yet his eyes were closed, hiding the ice blue orbs from the cold and hard world they lived in. He seemed vulnerable and broken as he sat there and played the melody that echoed in her ears.

Suddenly the playing stopped and before the last note left her ears, he stood next to her.

"What are you doing here, witch?" He pressed out through clenched teeth.

"I was looking for you." She answered calmly. Her voice was smooth and did not show any fear as she spoke and once again he was impressed. In the course of the decades he had spend walking this earth, he hadn't met a lot of persons, let alone humans that could do that, not many humans that could stand in front of him and not flinch unwillingly as the fear passed through his body. Even if they didn't know what he was, their bodies told them, that something was wrong with the man in front of them and her, she absolutely knew exactly what he was and what he was capable of. He almost had killed her more than once, but there she stood. Confident she looked at him, her eyes clear as she kept his gaze and he knew she wouldn't back down.

"How can I help?" He questioned the dark haired girl in front of him. She stepped closer to him, their noses almost touching. "Just shut up." She mouthed at him and then she leant in.

And the moment their lips connected, the sun behind them sunk down and disappeared behind the horizon, awaiting the night to take over this world.


	3. 73 I can't

**73. I can't**

The dark haired girl jumped out of her car and slammed the door behind her. She stormed down the small path towards the large wooden door and knocked heavily against it. The young witch was furious. Power radiated off her and her hair seemed to be electrically charged as it flew in the air. "Damon!" she screamed at the closed door. "Are you kidding me, I know exactly that you've heard me! You better open that freaking door or I'll burn my way through it!" The door opened and revealed a smirking vampire. "Hello my dear, how may I help you?" he asked. She only glared at him before stopping through the door. He looked surprised after her and followed her into the living room. Seconds later he sat on an armchair and watched as she run back and forth. "I mean seriously! First you tell me that you hate me, then you ruin my date with Tyler and then you appear in the middle of the night in my room and then you don't talk with me for a week! Come on, what on earth is wrong with you? Really Damon, I just... I don't know what to..." Bonnie flopped down on the couch across from Damon and started tearing her hair. "Could you, please, just once, make a decision on what you want?" The vampire stared at her, surprised by the sudden change of emotions. One minute she was screaming at him and the next one she sat there almost crying. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to the girl.

"See?" He asked her. "That's it exactly." "That's what?" she answered confused. "I can't decide." He answered calmly. "Are you kidding me or what? I mean, whatever problem you've got, it can't be this difficult." She stated annoyed. "Well it is difficult." He snapped at her, turning away like a stubborn five year old kid. "What on earth is it?" The young witch pressed out through gritted teeth.

"I don't know it." "Oh my god!" She screamed at him. "Really? Are you dense or something?" "Calm down." The vampire answered and forced her back down on the couch, she just had jumped up from.

"I don't know what it is, but seeing you with that dog made me angry. I don't like you, but somehow you are all I think of. It is driving me crazy and I don't know what it is or what I can do against it." He rattled the words down like he had learnt them by heart and then watched the young witch sink down in her seat, her mouth hanging open and a shocked look on her face. "Oh…" She breathed.

"What?" He demanded annoyed, unable to understand her reaction. "That can't be true… I am dreaming… This is so not happening…" She was mumbling the words, while she pressed her hand against her temples, the eyes closed tightly as if she had a severe headache. "Please tell me this is a joke." She stated slowly, standing up and looking straight into Damon's eyes.

"Why should I? I am dead serious. Would you know please tell me what your problem is?" She sighed. "F*** Damon, you are jealous of my dates, you always appear around me and all you do is think of me? Are you dense or what? It can't be true, but I'd say you are crushing on me." She answered, her voice shocked and an unbelieving look on her face.

The vampire starred at her shocked. "I am not." He exclaimed. "I can't. I am supposed to be in love with Elena. Or even Katherine, but surely not you." "I know." She answered. "And that is exactly my problem!" And with those words she stormed out of the room and raced down the driveway, away from the vampire that was starring after her.

Later that night she was in her room, when suddenly two ice blue eyes appeared in front of her. Before she could react, a pair of lips was on hers and seconds later she was in the middle of a heavy make out session, only half of her brain registering that she knew exactly whose eyes and lips were with her.

When they pulled away she looked up at the vampire. "You can't." She exclaimed. "I know I can't." He answered smugly. "But I was never one to care if I can't or not." And then he leant down and kissed her again.


	4. 14 Smile

**14. Smile**

"I don't want to go to sleep already." The petite girl exclaimed, her ice blue eyes shining up to the two persons that had tucked her in. The guy smiled down at her as he sat down on the rocking chair next to her bed and pulled the young woman down on his lap. She smiled at her daughter. "Alright, honey, how about a little story before you fall asleep?" Bonnie asked the young girl. "Yes, please." The girl laughed and smiled at her parents. "Okay, Mommy will tell you a story. What do you want to hear?" The man replied. "Mommy can talk for herself." The young witch replied and hit him playful on the chest.

The young girl watched her parents as they playfully fought with each other, but suddenly she interrupted. "Why did you fall in love with Daddy?" "Why wouldn't she fall in love with me? I am awesome and I am hot." Her father answered cockily. "Yes and you aren't conceited at all." His daughter answered. The young mother couldn't contain her laughter as the jaw of her husband dropped at the words of their daughter. "Hello, young lady, I am your father, you will not talk to me like this." He stated, trying to sound serious and to act his role as a parent. She stuck out her tongue at her father, who stood up and started to tickle the little girl. Bonnie watched her husband and daughter. "I'll tell you." She interrupted the banter and smiled at the girl that had inherited her caramel skin, contrary to the ice blue eyes of her father.

_It was a quiet day in Mystic Falls, the sun was shining down and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Katherine and the Originals had been defeated a long time ago and peace had settled in. All of us knew that this would not last forever, but we had soon learnt to enjoy and to live the moment. And so we all had decided to spend the day at a little water fall that was located on a meadow in the forest near Mystic Falls. _

_I was sitting on a large rock in the middle of the small lake on the foot of the water fall and felt the sun shining down on me. In the water beneath me, Caroline and Tyler were playing volleyball on the green next to the shoreline and Stefan was laying on a blanket with Elena on his chest. Damon had decided to come with us, but had disappeared quite a while ago, probably to suck some innocent college girl, that was wandering around near here, dry. But I didn't really care. Life was too good to think about the homicidal vampire right now. _

_Of course, as time had passed I had let go of the hate and blame I put onto him, but I still did not really like Damon. Those human parts, Elena and Stefan were seeing in him, I still hadn't found them and as long as it wasn't proven that there was more to him than a vampire, I was not ready to see anymore in him anymore.  
><em>

_"Hello, little witch." Damon's voice whispered next to my ear and I rolled my eyes at him as I turned to face him. "Hello Damon." I answered before looking away again. My gaze locked onto Stefan's hand that was playing with Elena's hair, as I tried to block out the slightly annoying presence of the vampire next to me.  
><em>

_"Come on witch, I am bored." Damon whined next to me, causing me to sigh deeply. "What do you want?" I asked him annoyed. "Entertain me." He answered, while raising his eyebrows suggestively. It clear as cristal what he was hinting at and it was also clear that I would never agree to that, but in that second an idea popped up in my head. I was slightly bored too and why shouldn't I have a little fun. "Alright." I smiled seductively at Damon and scooted closer to him, he quickly hiding his surprise behind a cocky expression. But what he didn't know was that I had trained unspoken magic and so I formulated a spell in my head as I scooted closer. When our noses were only inches apart, I smirked at him. "Did you really think it was this easy?" And a second later a loud splashing sound was heard. _

_Elena and Stefan shot up from the blanket they were lying on and Caroline and Tyler looked over shocked. It only took them seconds to realize what had happened before they all burst out laughing. Damon was lying in the lake, his hair dripping down his forehead, he glared at me."Sorry, Damon. I really don't know what happened? Did you slip?" I asked innocently, hiding my laughter. "I'll kill you!" Damon pressed out through gritted teeth, before he jumped out of the water and leapt into my direction. He too fast for me to react and so his body slammed against mine and both of us descended, more or less graceful, in the water. _

_As soon as I reached the surface again, I glared at Damon. "You just ruined my hair." "As if there was anything left to ruin." He answered cockily. "You..." I jumped at him, splashing water straight in his face. _

_An Hour later I dropped down on the shore, Damon falling next to me. I was gasping for air, but at least he seemed out of breath too. I turned my head, watching his profile next to me. "Truce?" I gasped. "Okay." He answered and then it happened. Damon turned his head, his gaze meeting mine and smiled. He smiled and I froze, shock written across my face. It was the first time I had ever seen him show anything clearly human, let alone any happy emotion and now he was smiling at me. _

_His hair dripped down his forehead, his eyes were beaming and the smile illuminated his features. He smiled at me and I couldn't get myself to tear my eyes away from him. That picture in front of me captured my whole attention. I was speechless and unable to formulate any clear thought and this jsut because he had smiled at me._

"And his smile was all it took?" Linnea asked her mother curiously. "Yes." The young mother answered and smiled herself. "Your Daddy, he was a handsome bad boy and I always had a thing for bad boys, but what had stopped me from crushing on him, was that I never found anything human in him." "Yes, your Daddy is one smoking hot badass vampire." Damon interrupted them, causing Bonnie to once more roll her eyes at him. "He is always acting this way, but what made me fall for him, was the human in him. He can be the most caring and loyal person in this world and he would do anything for those he loves, and that day I saw all those sides in him, when he smiled at me." _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Shout-Outs to the non-account-reviewers:<strong>

**Vie : Thanks for the review. I am happy you like them. Keep reading please.  
><strong>


	5. 24 Me Time

**24. Me Time**

"Damon won't show up." Stefan declared as he sat down. Caroline frowned as Elena kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "What on earth can be more important than our weekly bowling session?" She asked annoyed. "I don't know." Stefan shrugged. "He mentioned something about 'Me Time' before he left." "I guess he is out looking for a college girl to dry or something like that again." Elena stated, when suddenly Bonnie rushed into the room. "Sorry guys." She gasped. "I can't stay today." Caroline jumped up from her seat and was in front of he petite witch in the blink of an eye. "Why, Bonnie?" She whined. "You know that this is important to me." "Yes, Care." The young witch answered. "But, the last weeks have been really stressful and I need a little 'Me Time'." "But…" "I'm sorry." Bonnie screamed back as she stormed out of the door again. "This 'Me Time' is annoying the hell out of me." The blond vampire groaned.

Bonnie left the house, she seemed nervous and kept turning around while walking to make sure nobody followed her. When she reached the end of the driveway, she walked up to a black sports car and to the tall, dark man that was leaning against it. He was dressed in all black jeans and shirt, ice blue eyes glittered playful beneath the jet black hair. "Do you think they bought it?" She shrugged at him. "I guess so." "Okay, then let's go." He answered, before opening the door for the dark haired teen. She got in and seconds later the black car shot down the street, away from the large mansion.

The young witch lay back into the grass and smiled at her company. "If Caroline ever found out she would rip off our heads." She stated. "As if she could do that," He answered cockily. "I'll take baby vamp down any time with ease." "Yes, yes, of course you could." She smiled at him again; a playful and suggestive look in her eyes. "But I'd rather you do something different than take Caroline down." The vampire leant over to her until their noses where almost touching. "You'd rather I do something different?" He asked, his eyes sparkling, as he smirked at the petite girl beneath him. "Actually, yes, I'd rather you not to kill my best friend." The witch answered. "Okay, then I'll go and find myself a college girl. See you later." He replied and got up, slowly walking away from her. "See you later." He heard her words behind him and a second later he heard her pulling out her phone. "Hey Tyler, you got any plans for today? I am free and looking for some company." Her clear voice sounded through the meadow and Damon froze in shock. She wasn't calling that dog to keep her company? No way in hell, he'd let that happen. Bonnie felt the phone suddenly being ripped out her hands and watched as the glaring vampire pressed the words "Bonnie's busy. Leave your fingers off her." through gritted teeth into the phone, before simply hanging up.

A laugh bubbled up her throat and Damon watched confused as she tried to stop laughing. "What on earth is so funny?" "You are jealous." She brought out between the laughter. "I am not jealous." Damon stated. "Damon Salvatore does not do jealous." "Yes, you are." The witch answered, before walking up to him. She touched his cheek bone and smiled at him. "But jealous like this is cute." "Maybe I am a slightly bit jealous?" He mumbled.

"I love you." She answered simply, smiling at him. "I love you too." He answered a caring expression on his face before he kissed her.

And they both knew it, they were in love. It wasn't meant to happen and they were afraid to tell anyone, but never the less they loved. And so they enjoyed their 'Me Time' as long as they could.

* * *

><p><strong>Shout-Outs to the non-account-reviewers:<strong>

**Vie: Thanks for reviewing. I'll keep my fingers on the keyboard and I am really happy you like it. Here's the next one, I don't really know about this one. I don't really like it, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.**

**Redd: Thanks for the review. I am happy you enjoyed it. Yes, I am continuing, here you got the next chapter.  
><strong>


	6. 40 Black and Blue

**40. Black and Blue **

_Black, black, black and blue._

The life Bonnie Bennett led was centred around this.

_Black, black, bl__ack and blue. _

The bruises that covered her caramel coloured skin. The stains marking the places, her body had suffered injuries in the past time.

_Black, black, black and blue. _

The stains right there where the blood vessel had burst beneath the pressure added to them and had cause the crimson liquid to rise to the surface.

_Black, black, black and blue. _

The outlining of the fingers that had pulled her closer, so close it hurt, while the lips that belonged to them had roamed her body.

_Black, black, black and blue. _

The eyes that gazed into hers, so intensely, when his body was pressing against hers and the blood was once again dripping down his chin.

_Black, black, black and blue. _

The nights that they used to hide their little encounters, when he would slam her against the wall, as he filled her with passion.

_Black, black, black and blue. _

Passion, she had never know and never expected to feel, especially not for him.

_Black, black, black and blue. _

The person that caused her to feel things she had never felt before.

_Black, black, black and blue. _

The vampire she was in love with.

_Black, black, black and blue. _

Damon Salvatore.

* * *

><p><strong>Shout-Outs to the non-account-reviewers:<strong>

**Vie: ****Thanks a lot for reviewing again. Who wouldn't love themselves a little 'Me Time' with Damon? ;)**


	7. 10 Breathe Again

**010. Breathe Again**

„_Ich lebe, weil du mein Atem bist." __~ Christina Stürmer – "Ich lebe"_

„_I live, because you are my breath." ~ Christina Stürmer – "I live"_

I knew it wasn't healthy or anything near natural, but every second we spend apart, and even if the distance between us was merely an inch, I felt hurt and pain shoot through my body. I was addicted to him, he was everything I needed and I craved for him. My body longed for him, when we were apart I felt physical and emotional pain. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't breathe. When he went he took my life and breath with him and I stopped living. I still existed, but I felt hollow, like everything inside me had been ripped out and disappeared into the nothing that existed around me.

I watched as he entered the room and walked straight towards the bed with the dark sheets where he was laying. The second the bed sunk down a little, because of the impact his body had caused, I let out the breath I had been holding for what seemed like hours. His hands were on my skin, so fast I barely registered it and I felt the whole that seemed to grow in my chest, shrink down into nothing. His lips met mines and I felt the craving disappear. I felt the air stream out through my lips and enjoyed the feeling of oxygen filling my lungs.

He was here and I felt complete again. He was here and I felt the life creep back into my body.

He was here and I could breathe again.


	8. 76 Broken Pieces

**76. Broken Pieces**

He knew that all there was left of him were broken pieces. His whole being had been destroyed and shattered over the centuries and now all there was left were pieces of his former self. The person he used to be had disappeared, broken into indecipherability.

Once, a long time ago he had been whole, he had been happy, but then she had stepped into his life and from that day on, everything went downhill.

He missed the days when he would look in the mirror and see nothing but a good person. Yes, he used to be good. He was friendly and loved to help people. Of course he had known that he did not fit into the society and the lifestyle, people around him had built up, but he was content with living the way he did. But when he looked at himself nowadays, all he saw was the brokenness that shimmered in his eyes.

Katherine had shattered his whole being, she had torn him apart slowly, piece by piece with the games she played with him and Stefan. She had ruined everything in him, had left nothing for him to believe into and nothing for him to hold onto.

He had always been good at hiding his thoughts and feelings, even as a human, and after his transformation it had been easy for him to hide his broken self from the persons around him. He was seen as the bad boy and he was happy nobody noticed the truth behind his façade.

"Hey." She whispered as she appeared behind him. She carefully placed her hand on his shoulder as she graced his cheek softly with her lips. "Hey." He answered quietly. "You are thinking about it again." She did not ask, she knew him, better than anyone else, probably better than he himself and she could read him like an open book. No matter how he tried to hide it from her, she always saw it, probably because she was good in reading emotions or probably because she was as broken as him.

"I'm here for you." She whispered and he turned to look at her, taking in the petite girl in front of him. "Thanks." He muttered before tenderly kissing her.

He knew she would be there, she was the one that made him feel whole again and she was the one that had seen through the act he put up. She was the one that had started assembling the broken soul inside him, placing it together one by one. He knew that it would take some time to heal the shattered soul inside him, but they had all of the time in this world. She was the one that would heal him.

She was the one that was collecting the broken pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Shout-Outs to the non-account-reviewers:<strong>

**Vie (Chapter 6 & 7): Thanks a lot for the reviews. I am happy you keep reviewing and reading even though you don't have an account. I am working on the updates as fast as possible and I am glad you like them. Have fun with this one.**


	9. 37 Eyes

**37. Eyes**

There he stood, right in front of her. His eyes staring right into hers, blue connecting with green and even if the room stood on fire, she would not have noticed.

Those in front if her were hunting her. She didn't know why, but when she lay awake at night, thoughts running through her head, they appeared in front of her. Those eyes, along with the person they belonged to. Those eyes, along with the person, she hated more than anything else in the world. He was inhuman, he was a jack ass and he did not care about a single person in this world, not a single person he would regret to see die. He was monster and still his eyes were all she dreamt about.  
>Those eyes, with the deep ice blue colour, those eyes that seemed to look straight into her soul whenever his gaze met hers.<p>

She didn't know why he was all she could think of, why his eyes kept appearing everywhere she went. She didn't know why this was happening and she knew it was a mistake to let it happen, but she couldn't help it.

She was standing right in front of him and her eyes were starring straight into his.

Emerald green clashed with into blue and the world around him disappeared. Honestly, he did not know what it was. He was in love with Elena, and yet Bonnie's eyes were everywhere. Whenever he closed his eyes they would appear in front of him. Those eyes that looked so deep and that seemed to look through the façade he kept up for anyone around him.

She was his natural enemy, they were meant to hate each other and yet her eyes could shut him and his thoughts off in seconds and without any problem. Even though there were tons of things that proved that this was wrong, it was happening and he couldn't stop it.

The two of them kept getting closer, leaning in, trying to figure out what it was that kept them thinking about each other. Obvious to the reason they were always on each others mind the gazes fixed on the other one as they tried to figure it all out. The air in between them seemed to crackle and sparks were flying around them. Their noses were almost touching, as they kept looking at each other and then suddenly the lips touched. The room seemed to be bursting in flames as the passion exploded into a single kiss.

And as the electric current rushed through the two bodies, blue and green orbs widened with realization behind the closed eyelids.


	10. 99 Solitude

**99. Solitude**

Bonnie Bennett let her gaze wander across the calm lake. The air around her was chilly and she snuggled deeper into the blanket around her shoulders as the blowing wind moved her open hair. On the far end where the lake met the horizon was the sun just descending. It was quiet around her. Nobody was out here, twilight was creeping up and everybody had already fled into the safety of their homes.

The young witch leant back against the doorframe, her eyes fixed on the glowing fire ball as she listened to the sound of the wind in the leaves of the trees around her.

Her face was relaxed and she seemed peaceful, standing there the long hair flying around her face and the petite frame wrapped up in the dark blanket.

She breathed in, enjoying the clear air as it filled her lungs and watching the small white cloud that appeared when she let the air escape her mouth again.

She was happy. She was free. She was alone. And she enjoyed it.

Bonnie had never been a person to always stand in the foreground, to be the center of attention. She had always loved being alone, reading a book or just starring off into space. She liked to be alone, when it was so quiet that all she could hear were her thoughts. Bonnie had always enjoyed solitude.

And that was also the reason why she was currently here, surrounded by trees as the night slowly took over the world.

The solitude was complete, she couldn't sense anyone being near her and it was good like that.

She liked to do things alone, it didn't matter what it was, but sometimes she just needed time to be in solitude, time to leave her thoughts running free.

Solitude was great, but sometimes togetherness was even better and with that thought in mind, she twirled around entering the small cabin behind her and seconds later she was in the arms of her favorite vampire, the one that made some things even more enjoyable when they were together.


	11. 119 Autumn

**119. ****Autumn**

Damon sat on a rocking chair on the veranda of the boarding house as he watched Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. They were having a playful fight and throwing the leaves that were scattered all around the garden at each other. Stefan and Tyler were leaning against a tree and watching them too. Everybody was happy and having fun, but he not.

Damon hated autumn. He couldn't stand it. The season was really annoying and he hated to watch how all life was drained out of nature during these weeks. He hated it, because anything bad that had ever happened to him had been in autumn.

His little sister had died in autumn, and exactly one year later his mother died. It had been autumn when Katherine appeared in his life and when he was turned. It had been autumn when he and Stefan parted ways for so long. It had been autumn when Katherine came back. It had been autumn when Klaus and Elijah stepped into their lives. And it had been autumn when both of the girls he loved him that it would always be Stefan. It had always been autumn.

He snapped out of his thoughts when suddenly Bonnie stood in front of him. She smirked at him. "There's something I've wanted to do for quite a long time now." She trailed off and stepped towards him, their noses almost touching. And then she closed the distance between them and kissed him. Her lips fit perfectly onto his and electricity seemed to shoot through his body. A shiver run down his spine and he pulled her closer until she was sitting on his lap. His hands curled up in her hair, pressing her head against his and he felt hers play with the hair at his neck. He deepened the kiss and when she opened her mouth, his tongue started to play with hers.

When they finally pulled apart, she was breathing heavily. Her hair was a mess, but to him, she had never looked more beautiful than now with the large smile on her face and the leaves in her hair. "I kind of like you." She admitted quietly and he smiled at her. "I like you too." And then he pulled her back to him and kissed her again.

And while their tongues were fighting a single thought appeared in his head.

Maybe autumn wasn't too bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Shout-Outs to the non-account-reviewers:<strong>

**Vie (Chapter 9 & 10): Thanks a lot for the reviews. Yes, I also love his eyes. The color is really amazing. I understand that if your main ships aren't on the site you don't want to create an account. It's a shame never the less ;) But to be honest, I don't even know those two shows, they don't air in Germany. Well, keep reviewing, it means a lot.**


	12. 61 Fairy Tale

**61. Fairy Tale**

I leant back on the couch and watched as Damon and Caroline were discussing the wedding with a red haired woman, who apparently was a wedding planer. Caroline was jumping up and down, a huge smile spread across her face, while the redhead kept nodding and writing things on the clipboard, she had in her hand. Damon wasn't jumping, but he seemed eager as he kept interrupting Caroline and added things to the already long list. Right now he was proposing white and red roses to decorate the altar and to place in the bride's hair and Caroline squealed happily.

"It's going to be a real fairy tale." She gushed and jumped again. "I am sure your wedding is going to be really wonderful, Mr. Salvatore." The red head added. "Of course it is, I am marrying a wonderful woman and so the wedding will be wonderful too." He stated and the wedding planer smiled at Caroline. "You are lucky to have such a dream of finance." Caroline looked at her shocked before she burst out laughing. "Me? Damon? Marrying?" The blonde vampire was gasping for air and I couldn't help but feel a smile creep up on my face.

Of course it must have seemed as if Caroline was marrying, considering that she was almost hyperventilating while they planned the wedding. "But then who is the soon-to-be Mrs. Salvatore?" "Me." I answered the confused woman and walked towards her. "Would you excuse Damon and me for a second please?" I didn't even wait for her answer, but pulled the vampire after me out of the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked as soon as I closed the kitchen door behind me. "I am planning our wedding?" Damon answered confused. "Damon you ordered a horse carriage and told Caroline to buy a dress with a veil and at least a 30 feet train, don't you think you may be exaggerating a tiny bit?" I was getting angry by the second, I mean come on. What is his problem? Why can't it be a simple wedding like anyone else? All that ruffles, glitter and flower power stuff annoyed the hell out of me and he planned my wedding with Caroline? Tell me one woman that wouldn't be annoyed.

"But…" Damon started. "What?" I snapped. "Bonnie, please. Let me explain." I looked at him, the ice blue eyes full of care and love and nodded. We may fight sometimes, but I am almost always unable to say no to him. "Yes?" My tone was annoyed and Damon flinched slightly. "I just wanted to make it perfect for you." "And you think it is perfect if you and Caroline plan my wedding?" I interrupted him. "Bonnie listen, I want to give you anything, really anything you ask for. And I know I can't." He looked dead serious and tears were glistering in his eyes. "I want to give you a normal and happy life, I want to give you children and I want to grow old with you. I want you to give you your perfect fairy tale. But I can't." I stepped closer to him, my anger disappearing as I watched the normally strong vampire. I caressed his cheek. "You wanted to turn the wedding into a fairy tale, because we can't live one together?" I asked touched. "Yes." He nodded. "Damon, I am having my fairy tale right now. I know it is common for girls, that we want to marry in a horse carriage and get at least five children, but I was never like this. What we have now is perfect to me; you don't need to be sorry because we can't have children or anything like that." I stated and smiled at him. "My fairy tale is perfect right now." I whispered, before kissing him.

My life wasn't your average fairy, but it was perfect the way it was, because my fairy tale was unique.


	13. 75 Mirror

**075. Mirror**

Bonnie Bennett looked at the glass in front of her. She was standing there, facing the huge mirror on the wall.

She watched herself, as she stood, unnaturally still. Her body was petite, with dark caramel skin and long locks. She still looked like the naïve teenage girl she had been before all those things happened, before she had been thrown into the supernatural world. But if you looked closer, you could see a seriousness in her eyes. Seriousness you were used to see on older people, people that had already seen too much of darkness in this world.

On the outside she may have looked like a naïve girl but if you looked closer, you soon realized that she was no little girl any more. She had already seen to much hate, blood and hurt in this world and those sights were clear in her eyes.

She was no average teenage girl. Carefully she moved a stray piece of hair out of her eyes and leant closer to the mirror.

Her hair seemed to move around her, as if a breeze was moving it and it seemed as if she was glowing. This hadn't been there some time ago.

The witch inside her kept showing up more often and if you knew about the supernatural world, you could easily see that she belonged to it. Power radiated off her and she would use those powers to protect the persons that were important to her.

Suddenly a dark haired guy appeared in the picture of the mirror. His chin rested on her shoulder and his arms sneaked around her waist. She shifted a little, leaning back into the chest of the guy, before she stood still again, this time watching both of them.

The pale smooth skin that covered his bones, the strong jaw line and the ice blue eyes, all those were things that would never change, never in all eternity.

"You like starring into that thing?" He asked from behind her. "It's just… You know, I can't believe that after all we've been through, we are here. And we are not only not tearing each others hearts apart, but we kinda like each other." The witch admitted. "I just can't explain it to myself why on earth… I mean I used to hate you…" The dark haired vampire smirked at her, before he sank down onto the floor and pulled her onto his lap. "The problem between us was never that we hated each other." "But I couldn't stand you!" The young witch protested. "Bonnie, we never really hated each other. We just saw our own faults in each other." He explained, while pulling her closer against his chest. "You like starring in that mirror and that's exactly the thing between us. We are way too much alike. There are differences between us, differences that are impossibly denied, but we are really alike, my dear. We are each others image and each time we look at each other, it's like we are looking into a mirror. And all in all this was what brought and will keep us together. We are different, but alike in a lot ways. We balance each other out and we are similar enough to put up with each others nonsense." The young witch turned around to look into the eyes of him. "We are each others picture in the mirror, that's why were perfect for each other."

* * *

><p><strong>Shout-Outs to the non-account-reviewers:<strong>

**violetlantern: Thanks for the review. I like this project and selected it especially, because it offers me a lot of different tasks to write. It's a really good exercise. **

**Vie: Thanks for reviewing again :) I am happy you liked Autumn. It's really a shame, there are a such a lot of couples that don't get any attention, just because there is such a stupid star couple that covers the whole series.  
>The problem with Germany is that, we don't get most series at all or impossibly way later. For example the last TVD episode they aired in Germany was season 2 episode 10 and now they are having a half a year break, before they'll air the last part of season 2.<br>I youtubed the couples and I got to say, there surely is chemistry. John's eyes are really pretty, but I think Damon's are unbelievable. **

**Alexis: Thanks for the review. I am happy you liked it. Well, maybe you'll get a fairytale wedding in one of the coming chapters. Keep reading, please. **


	14. 82 Forever

**82. Forever**

"I want to stay with you." The words escaped my lips seconds after I had entered the mansion. I dashed across the room and buried my head in his chest, taking a deep breath. "Forever." I added, my voice barely a whisper, but I knew he had heard me. "You know that forever is something else with me?" He asked surprised and slightly confused. Of course I knew. This decision had taken me pretty long to figure out. Forever with him, meant forever. If I said yes, there would be no going back and I would roam this world for all the time there was to come to it. "Yes." I answered. "Do it." I whispered before looking up at him. His ice blue eyes stared into mines and I felt his hands around my neck. And the last thing I heard before everything went black were a soft "I love you" that escaped his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Shout-Outs to the non-account-reviewers:<strong>

**Vie: Thanks for another review :) Well, I just think that the real problem with the fighting always is exact that point. The two of them are too similar to coexist with out clashing against each other. Well I just got that thing for blue eyes, no matter on which guy they are ;) Well, you got me interested in them so I decided to check them out, but it's just really sad that the couples with the most amazing chemistry never end up together, isn't it? There are so many great couples and they always get separated, because the "star" couple is someone else.**


	15. 77 Test

**77. Test**

"Good night." I screamed into the house as I walked out the door. It had been a long day, I had spend there, looking for spells to finally defeat Klaus and a few minutes I had given up, deciding I was too tired to actually find something now. "Good night." I heard from somewhere upstairs, where to Elena and Stefan had disappeared a few hours ago and another one from the kitchen, where Caroline and Tyler were eating together.

I walked up to my car, dumping my bag on the passenger seat when I suddenly felt a gust of wind behind me. „Buonanotte, la mia piccola strega. Spero che qualche bei sogni." I heard somebody whisper into my ear, but when I turned around nobody was there, yet I knew exactly who it had been. This had been going on for quite some time now, each evening he would say something Italian to me before disappearing again.

I was sitting on my small balcony, starring up at the stars when I once again felt the gust of wind. "Hey Damon." I whispered. "Ciao streghetta." He answered before sitting down next to me. I still didn't know when exactly it had happened, but one evening he had simply appeared beside me and he had stayed. Since that night he visited me every evening, sometimes we talked and sometimes we just enjoyed the quietness, but this here had become our own little routine.

It was way past midnight, when I finally stood up from the small bench, pulling the blanket closer around me. "I really have to go to bed." I whispered, before quickly leaning down and kissing his cheek. "Sleep well." I turned around and walked towards the door, when I suddenly felt his hands on my waist and he turned me around, making me face him. "Streghetta?" He asked silently. "Sai cosa? Credo di aver innamorato di te." And with those words he turned around and moved away from me, disappearing into the darkness. He hadn't just said that, had he? He couldn't, could he? This whole time with these Italian sentences he had been testing me. Testing me whether I cared enough about him to look up the sentences he was throwing at my head. Testing if he was important enough for me, to look up what he was saying, but what he didn't know was, that I didn't need to look them up.

Only minutes later I threw open the door to the boarding house and stormed upstairs, directly into Damon's room, where he was lying on his bed and watching TV. The second he saw me, he switched off the TV, before sitting up and raising his eyebrows at me. "Vampiro." I stated. "Well, that isn't exactly something new. We all knew that I am a vampire, didn't we?" He grinned at me. "Io sono fluente in italiano." I answered calmly, the smirk vanishing from his face. "You are?" "Si, my mother's Italian." "So you understood every single thing I said?" He asked shocked. "Sì, ho capito tutto." I answered. "Shit." I walked over to the bed he was sitting on and stood right in front of him, slowly pulling his chin up, forcing him to look at me. "Guarda me. So che mi testato. E, se sono onesto, io penso che ti amo troppo." I said calmly before leaning down and kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>I speak no Italian, so Google Translator says:<strong>

Buonanotte, la mia piccola strega. Spero che qualche bei sogni. = Goodnight, my little witch. I hope that you have some good dreams.

Ciao streghetta. = Hello witch.

Streghetta? Sai cosa? Credo di aver innamorato di te. = Witch? You know what? I think I love you.

Io sono fluente in italiano. = I am fluent in Italian.

Sì, ho capito tutto. = Yes, I understood everything.

Guarda me. So che mi testato. E, se sono onesto, io penso che ti amo troppo. = Look at me. I know that you tested me. And, if I am honest, I think I love you too

* * *

><p><strong>Shout-Outs to the non-account-reviewers:<strong>

**Vie: Thanks for the review. :) I am happy you liked "Forever" and I really hope you will like this one, too. But somehow it didn't really come out the way I wanted it to; well I hope it isn't too bad. Yes, the star couple thing annoys the hell out of me; I really don't see the magic behind Delena, for example. I just think they are way too predictable.**


	16. 107 Dog

**107. Dog**

Damon had never liked dogs; somehow he had always this strange feeling in the depths of his stomach whenever he saw one. And so from day one, he had a strange feeling whenever he looked at Tyler Lockwood. That dog was touching the petite witch, he couldn't keep his hands off her as they talked and she was laughing and giggling at his words and he, he felt like puking all over the table as he watched them.

The little witch smiled one last time at the dog, before she got up and walked out the grille. Damon slammed some money on the bar; he was sitting at and sped out of the small restaurant. He made his way over to the small red car Bonnie owned and leant against the hood. "So, you got a thing for dogs?" He asked smirking when the witch approached him. "No." She answered calmly and got into her car. She started the engine, but before she drove off, she rolled her window down and smiled at him. "I never really liked dogs, I always preferred ravens."

* * *

><p><strong>Shout-Outs to the non-account-reviewers:<strong>

**Fiona: Vielen, vielen Dank. Es freut mich total das du meine Story gelesen hast und dir die Zeit genommen hast eine Review zu schreiben. Und ich fühle mich echt geehrt, dass die Story zu deinen Lieblingen gehört. Ich mag dieses Projekt wirklich sehr, weil es mir einerseits vom schriftstellerischen her, sehr viele Möglichkeiten gibt, aber eben auch, weil es so viele Ansätze für die Geschichten und Blickwinkel auf Bamon ermöglicht. Ich werde auf jeden Fall weiter daran arbeiten und ich hoffe, dass auch noch einige gute Sachen dabei sind. Danke noch mal und ich hoffe das neue Kapitel gefällt dir auch. **

**Grüße zurück aus Stuttgart**

**Kita: Thanks for reviewing. I am happy you liked it. ****I normally don't swear, but I think it would be improbable for Damon not to swear, he seems to be the type that does and so, for the sake of the story, I added some swearing. But the story is rated T, so I think this is okay with the rules of fanfiction. **

**May he bless you too (or whatever you reply in english… this would be the translation to the normal german answer, so I hope that's okay…)**


	17. 30 Rain

**30. Rain **

"_You are the thunder and I am the lightning." ~ Selena Gomez - Naturally_

A few minutes ago the clouds had begun to slowly appear on the horizon. Somewhere in the distance you could already hear the roaring sounds of the thunder and once in a while the sky would be illuminated by the flashing of the lightning. The world was almost pitch black, when the petit witch stepped out of her door. The strong wind that rushed through the gaps between the houses around her blew her long hair behind her. She stared up into the sky, before she closed the door and walked off the small veranda. She was dressed in a white summer dress, as she walked through the neighborhood, her bare feet silent on the pavement. The first drops of the rain that was to come, fell down onto her and after a few seconds the thin robe clung to her body.

It did not take long until she had passed through the small village and stepped into the forest, whose trees started only a few feet behind the last houses. The girl walked on, disappearing behind the thick trunks of the trees around her. The rain was only a sound in the distance, as she walked shielded by the leaves of the trees. A roaring thunder was heard above her head, when she entered the small meadow. She stepped into its middle and stood there, not moving a single inch, the rain once again pattering down on her thin shoulders.

Suddenly she was not alone anymore. He appeared right in front of her and in one swift motion she was pulled against him. Their lips connected the second the most brilliant lightning illuminated the sky and a booming thunder shook the world. The rain falling down onto them seemed to vaporize before their skin was reached and electricity and sparks flew around them. Heat radiated around them, the rain only barely able to cool the burning bodies off. And as the thunder and lightning battled themselves while the rain was falling, the two young people down on the earth did the same, their tongues and bodies caught up in a passionate and stormy fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Shout-Outs to the non-account-reviewers:<strong>

**TrisChiba: Thanks for the review. I am really glad you liked the chapter.**


	18. 22 Forest

**22. ****Forest**

„Hell, Damon! " The young witch screamed furiously, kicking against the tree next to her. "What were you thinking? I could have totally taken him out!" "You could have not." Answered the vampire calmly, leaning against one of the trees they were surrounded by. In the middle of the fight she was in, he had suddenly grabbed her and sped out of the scenario and now they were in the middle of the woods with rain pouring down on them. "I could have. I know that nobody believes it, but I can kick vampire asses without any problems." She stated still furious and started marching up and down in front of him. "And why do you even care? I mean it isn't like we mean anything to each other. Why would you drag me away from there?" Angrily she threw her soaking wet hair over her shoulder and glared at the vampire. "Do you have any idea how long it took for me to locate him? And now I have to do it all over again, thanks a lot. I am not the helpless child anymore I was a few years ago, I am almost as strong as Emily was on the height of her powers, so what is your problem? It would have been a piece of cake to get through his stupid guards!" She drew in a deep breath, before she started to rant again. "I mean, what were you thinking, Da-. " Her words were stopped midsentence when she suddenly felt his hands around her wrists. He gazed down onto her and then slowly placed his lips onto hers, finally shutting her up. Surprised the young witch didn't react at all, but when he started to pull back again, she pulled him closer. Her arms found their way around his neck and he let go of her wrists, before holding onto her waist. Their tongues fought for dominance as he pulled her up, until she was sitting on his waist only supported by his hands. He leant against one of the trees and slowly they sunk down onto the forest soil. Suddenly he was on top of her, his arms on each side of her face, taking his weight off her. When oxygen became a necessity she pulled away, but still rested in her position beneath him. Even though he did not need to breath, his chest was moving as heavily as her as he stared breathless into the green orbs in front of him. "What on earth was that?" She panted heavily. "I needed to shut you up somehow." He answered, breathing as heavily. "But I don't really know what I was thinking, I mean I don't even like you, but—" And this time she was the one to press her lips onto his. "Shut up." She mumbled into the kiss and he smiled slightly before he kissed her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Shout-Outs to the non-account-reviewers:<strong>

**Vie: Thanks for another review. It really doesn't matter to me if you take some time to review as long as you come back ;) I totally understand that you have other stuff to do, but I am still amazingly happy you take the time to read and review. Thanks a lot for that.**

**Kits: Yes, I updated :) And here you have another update :) I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	19. 51 Games

**51. Games**

Damon had always loved to play games. When he was a little child he would try to play all kinds of games with the maids or with his mother. And when Stefan was born he would drag the little child with him and almost force his little brother to join him in his games. After Katherine had turned him the whole business had somehow lost its attraction as he didn't have to fight to win anymore. Of course he always needed to win and he did not give up, but it all wasn't as alluring when it came too easy. But he kept up his habit through the centuries, trying to find somebody he would have to actually work to win against had become his new game. And then, finally when he returned to Mystic Falls, he found his match. He found the one person, he couldn't easily win against. He found the one person that was a challenge to him. He found Mystic Fall's young witch. He found Bonnie Bennett.

At first, their relationship had consisted out of pure hate. Both had tried to kill the other one and it hadn't been rarely for her to give him an aneurysm or for him to slam her against a wall. But somehow, as time passed, they became more of a challenge for the other one. He still did not know when and how it had happened, but they had started provoking each other, but more playful than ever. Then one day they had started to bet against each other. And it had all led up to the bet they were currently in.

Caroline had dropped some side comments in the last few days, about how they were into each other. Both had vehement denied this yet it had turned into the bet. "The one who kisses the other one first looses. Everything is allowed. Winner chooses prize afterwards." Caroline had finally interrupted their fighting about who was in love with the other one.

And so he stood here, in the back alley of the Grille with Bonnie's hand beneath his shirt and her mouth next to his ear. "Come on, you know you want it." She whispered hoarsely. He felt her breath hot against his neck and shiver run down his back. He gulped heavily. Hell, yeah. The little witch was turning him on. The hand beneath his shirt started stroking his abs and the other one played with his hair as she pressed her body closer to him. "Are you going to give up?" She whispered seductively. Her mouth was suddenly close to his lips, too close. Pictures were shooting through his mind. The little witch how she had stepped into the Grille, dressed in a black dress, you could also use as a hair band and some heels, it was a miracle she could walk in them. The little witch how she sat on his lap and leant over the table, making it impossible for him not to look into her cleavage. The little witch flirting with him. The little witch licking her lips seductively. The little witch with her hand beneath his shirt.

"Alright, I give up." He declared. And seconds later his lips were on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Shout-Outs to the non-account-reviewers:<strong>

**TrisChiba: Thanks for the review. I totally agree, the fighting is their way to show their affection to each other.**

**Alexis (Chapter 14 & 18): Thanks for the reviews. How doesn't want their own vampire? ;) Somehow they are all really romantic.**


	20. 8 Innocence

**8. Innocence**

Damon watched the petite witch as she was laughing. The sound of her laughter was sweet and light and she looked relaxed and natural. And once again he couldn't understand how this all had happened, here he sat and couldn't tear his gaze from her. He couldn't look away from the pretty witch and why? Just because he had been stupid enough to fall for her.

He couldn't explain it to himself. He had always preferred the girls that were a little more experienced, as he liked to call it, but the witch she just reeked of innocence. As she sat there with her friends, she seemed shy, cute and pure, and he, he just couldn't understand.

The witch was the exact opposite of Katherine, she was nothing he ever imagined wanting to have and yet she was all there was on his mind. The innocence that surrounded her fascinated him even though he couldn't keep from imagining her being a little more teasing.

_Bonnie slammed him against a wall. She stepped slowly closer, trailing her hands across his chest. Her body was pressed against his and he could feel her breath on his face. His breathing accelerated as she leant even closer. A smirk appeared on her face and she twirled around, as she stalked out of the door, she turned back around and looked at him. _

"You wish it was this easy." Her voice was clear in his head as he looked up and stared into the witch's eyes. "I know exactly you just thought, Damon." She was still across the room, laughing with her friends.

Damon stood up from his place on the bar and stalked out of the door and as he stepped out into the cold. "Damon?" Her voice filled his mind as he stepped out into the cold night. "I'll be at the boarding house in 20." He smirked to himself and let the door fall closed behind him.

20 Minutes later he was sitting on the couch in the boarding house, starring into the flames of the fireplace as the glass of bourbon in his hand glittered in the light, when suddenly the witch stood in front of him. He placed his glass on the table and stood up, smirking at her.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me for long." He stated cockily, but the only answer he got from her was the coat she threw onto the couch besides him. He watched the witch stalk closer as he examined the short leather dress she was wearing. He gulped slightly as she trailed a single finger down his chest. What was up with that witch? Normally she acted as if she had swallowed her broomstick. She kept coming closer and he stepped back unconsciously until he hit the wall.

The second he wondered when he had gone backwards to the wall she ripped open his shirt and threw it away. Her hot breath tickled his skin as she kissed his chest, her hands scratching and gripping at his back.

He felt her hands unzipping his trousers and watched her dress fall to the ground, his mind dazed, trying to fit this all together. In front of him, the judgy little witch was almost naked and he felt his lower area pounding stronger as blood rushed deeper.

"Close your eyes." She whispered huskily and he obeyed. He felt her stroke said lower area through the material of his boxers and then suddenly the door fell closed. His eyes shot open and she had together with her clothes disappeared, leaving him behind in the urgent need of a college girl to satisfy his needs.

The witch and her innocence? There you have it.

* * *

><p><strong>Shout-Outs to the non-account-reviewers:<strong>

**Alexis: Thanks for the review :) Well, who wouldn't like to know him? :D**

**footballer96: Thanks for reviewing. Maybe I'll write a chapter with the consequences in it, but I won't promise anything. You'll just have to keep reading, I guess :)**

* * *

><p><strong>PS: If anyone is interested in follwing me on my new twitter account so you get news and updates on how far I am with the chapters, I am "iitisjustmyself" there.<br>**


	21. 102 Act Your Age

**102. Act your Age**

Bonnie stepped out of the boarding house library in the middle of the night. She was surprised when she realized how late it was already, but she had been caught up in the books Stefan and Damon owned and hadn't realized how time had passed.

She stuffed one of the books she had found into her bag and made her way to the exit when suddenly somebody gripped her shoulders. "Boo!" A voice screamed into her ear and she twirled around, sending the attacker flying into the wall at the far end of the room. A loud thud was heard and she saw a figure slide down to the floor. The witch threw her bag onto the floor and walked over to the wall, ready to fight back if the attacker should stand up. When she reached the wall, the person lifted her head and Bonnie found herself face to face with a pair of ice blue eyes.

"Geez, Damon what were you thinking?" She snarled at the vampire which was just getting up on his feet again. "You're not five. Act your age for one, will you?" He smirked at her before leaning down and gripping his back. Damon limped over to the couch and sank down onto it, groaning like an old man the whole way over. Bonnie rolled her eyes at the vampire and followed his over to the couch, sinking down next to him.

"You're going to drive me?" She asked him. "Sorry, miss." He answered. "I think I am way too old to be able to drive at night. You know, the eyes aren't what they used to be once." She playfully hit his chest and laughed. "You now, I actually meant act like twenty and now like 250." She stated smirking. "Hey, I am not that old. I am way before the two-hundred mark." He complained.

"Come on, you crazy idiot." She laughed as she got up and he sped after her, wrapping his arms around her hip and lifting her up. He leant in to kiss her and felt her smile into the kiss. "I like this version of you better than the old man." She whispered. "Maybe it is better for you not to act your age."

* * *

><p><strong>Shout-Outs to the non-account-reviewers:<strong>

**Kira: Thanks for reviewing. I am happy you liked it. And like I said, I try not to swear, but this is somehow different in English speaking countries. Some words that count as swearing to you, aren't really anything special or bad in Germany. So I excuse myself if there is something that offends you. **

**Vie: Hey, great you're back :) Thanks for another review :) It's great to hear you liked it, I wasn't so sure about it.**


	22. 60 Rejection

**60. Rejection**

„How about I take you home to meet my bed?" He stated cockily as he leant against the booth she and her friends were sitting in. He was sure of himself, no woman could resist him. The brunette beauty slowly raised one of her eyebrows as she lifted her gaze to meet his. "Excuse me?" She snapped. "Come on witch, it's your lucky day. Out of all the girls here, I picked you to talk to." He said smirking at her. "Fancy an aneurysm?" She asked him annoyed. "Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?" He tried again. "Not nearly as bad as when you hit planet rejection." She shot back and turned around, before picking up the conversation with her friends again. But he wouldn't back down. "Damon Salvatore does not do rejection and nobody says no to me." "I believe I just did."

* * *

><p><strong>Shout-Outs to the non-account-reviewers:<strong>

**Vie: And I am thanking you again :) I love your reviews :) And it is really great to hear you like them. Here's another one and I hope to get one or two more up this weekend. Then I will be without internet for one week, but after that I have holidays, so I promise you there will be more :)**


	23. 29 Curious

**29. Curious **

Damon watched the witch as she sat on her balcony reading in the grimoire. In his head, he replayed the conversation between her and Elena he had overheard this afternoon. "Is Stefan a good kisser?" Bonnie suddenly blurted out. Elena laughed at the randomness of her friend. "He's fantastic." She answered. "But may I ask why you are interested in the kissing skills of my boyfriend?" The young witch blushed slightly. "Well, it's just that I am curious." She spoke. "Remember Ben? He's the only vampire I ever kissed and now I'd love to know if it's typical thing for vampires to be horrible kissers or if it was just him." Elena shook her head playfully at her dark skinned friend. "Sometimes I do really wonder how on earth you think of such things." She laughed slightly. "I can only speak for Stefan, but he's really good. I don't think it's typical for vampires, but who knows?" He jumped onto the balcony and the brown curls shook as her head shot up. He walked closer to her as she jumped up from the chair she had been sitting on. He pulled the witch close to him at her waist and moved her chin up so she was looking at him and then, he leant in. Their lips connected and as cliché as it sounded, fireworks went off in their heads. Their tongues fought a playful fight as his hands secured her waist and she gripped into his hair. When they pulled apart again, she looked shocked at him. "What was that?" She asked breathless. "I wanted to make sure you don't need to be curious any longer." He said smirking and disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Shout-Outs to the non-account-reviewers:<strong>

**Kira: Thanks for the review :) I am happy you liked it.  
><strong>

**Vie: Thanks for the review :) Its great to know you keep on reading :) **


	24. 93 Give Up

**Hey :) *doging flaming torches* **

**I know it has been ages. (Probably ages is still too small of a word, but either way...) I'm sorry. I had a massive case of writers block. And not just Bamon, but all fandoms I write on . Maybe some of you have found my tumblr or jl and seen I've been active there and I've written, but mainly rpf... Well, I'm back and I hope for good. Don't like this chapter much, but decided to give you something at least.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>93. Give Up<br>**

_I'm my own worst enemy. I've given up. I'm sick of feeling. ~ Linkin Park – Given Up_

"Where do you think you are going?" Her voice was sharp and he could hear her foot tapping onto the wooden doorframe she was standing in. "That's for me to know and for you to …" He answered coldly and got into his car, slamming the door closed behind him. Her turned the key and started the engine, surprised how easy it had been. She never let him get through with anything without a fight, so why should she today? Suddenly he heard the locks of his car snap closed and the engine died down. His head shot up. He tried to open the door, but it wasn't working and when he hit the door as heavily as he could he seemed not to even touch it. "Witch!" He snarled under his breath and looked over to where she had been standing before, but the dark haired woman had disappeared.

"Are you looking for me?" She unexpectedly asked from the seat besides him. He would never admit it, but she had just scared the shit out of him and if he hadn't been a vampire, he would have jumped at her words. "How on earth did you get in here? It's locked." He growled at her. She just shrugged her shoulders and let a single white lily appear in her hand. "I can do magic and such stuff, remember?" She asked waving the lily at him. "And I am the one who locked these doors." "Yes, and I would appreciate it if you unlocked them again and disappeared to where you came from." He snapped at her. "I don't think so. I want to know where you are going. It's 4 in the morning." She answered. "Bonnie." He growled. "That's the name." She laughed. "Now spill the beans. Where are you going?"

"I am leaving." "Why?" "It's getting too hard." "What is getting to hard?" "Witch, you don't understand it, but I can't watch Elena and Stefan. I can't watch them being in love. And I've finally understood that I will never win her over." He answered. "And so you are leaving?" "Yes, what I've done in order to win her over… They are all things I swore I would never do… While fighting for her I've become my own worst enemy and so I've given up. I am sick of feeling this and that's why I am leaving." He stated calmly. "Now would you get out?"

"So, you are just choosing the easy way out?" She questioned. "It's not the easy way, it's…" Damon stuttered. "It is and you know that." Bonnie interrupted him. "I just would have thought you'd be stronger than that." She added quietly and in the blink of an eye she had disappeared from besides him.

And the sound of the locks opening up again, echoed through the car like a gun shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Shout-Outs to the non-account-reviewers:<strong>

**Vie: Thanks :) **

**TrisChiba: Thanks for the review :) Who doesn't? ;D**

**Ayumi: Thanks for the review :) It's awesome to hear you like the idea and there should be more to come soon. I'm back to writing :)**

**PrincessShawty: Thanks for taking the time to review. It's great to hear you like it :) Especially the Italian one, since I am native in neither language, that wasn't easy to write :)**


End file.
